Let it Grow
by Yankees4Life
Summary: What happens when a baldie grows some confidence? Find out by clicking here.


**Well boys, you might see a baldie running around every now and then (YUCK). This story will give you something positive to think when you see them.**

It was a normal day in the life of Armando Anthony Montoya. He makes more than enough cash to get by and then some and his kid was in boarding school. He had his wife all to himself. His wife, Kris, was the best thing in his life after his late mother. However, AA wished his best was better. You see AA loves long haired chicks. He enjoyed seeing YouTube videos or photos around the web that involves women showing off their long hair. However, the irony of this is that Kris has baldish-looking hair. In fact, her hair was at its longest when she was a little girl but that was to her shoulders. Her folks always kept it that length. In high school, however, they gave her a buzzcut to save money on shampoo and conditioner and ever since, she has kept that look. AA was always asked by his collegues and strangers if he was gay since Kris was not that far from looking like him. Sometimes, his collegues and friends struggled to tell who from who because of this unless they spoke. One day, AA was sitting on his couch watching baseball. Kris had just got her haircut and stepped in the room. AA was not pleased but this time he wanted a change. "Again? I knew I should've took that extra $10 from the table. You gone and cut your hair again!", said AA. "Yeah, I get it. Why do you sound surprised?", said Kris. "When I see your friends come around here, they look more feminine that you.", said AA. Kris was pissed. She fired back, "For fuck's sake AA, I wear the same things that women wear. I'm a women, GODDAMNIT, not a man. The reason why I cut my hair very short is because I'm used to it." "Used to what? Iris always had long hair but you keep trying to cut it. Are you telling me she is not used to having long hair", said AA. And then she asked him,"What do you want, AA?" AA answered, "I want you to let your hair grow. Not like Rapunzel or something along the lines, just enough for my friends and anybody else to tell who from who. This might cost money but I made more money than your parents did when they were working. Heck, I even paid all your student loans in full using my tax return. If you need anything, just talk to me." This got Kris in a hole. Long hair is not easy to take care of but then, she imagined herself getting a hairjob by AA in bed. The only hairjob she can do is with her pussy. But then, she backtracked due to how long it would take to grow her hair out. "Uhh...no...I think I'll keep it really short", said Kris. AA shot back, "Well, at least I tried. I wouldn't want you to do something you would hate to do. You are my wife, not my slave." AA kissed Kris on the lips and carried her to the bedroom to have protected sex. After the fun was over, AA was viewing his YouTube playlist full of long hair related videos. When Kris came out of the shower, AA was caught in the act. "You know what? Fuck it, I'm letting it grow!", yelled Kris. AA was a happy man.

The growth was really slow in the first three months. Kris was trying on different shampoos and combs. AA was skeptical about this. He then went on to YouTube for different tips on how to grow long hair. After all the viewing, he found one video the most helpful of all. A video about "Wild Hair Growth Oil". He searched the name on Google. He then added the product to cart and checked it out. A week later, a package arrived containing the oil. He opened the package and called on Kris. He then say, "Read the intructions, and use this until the bottle is empty. I will buy some more when it's empty." She did not say anything back to and did as she was told.

6 months later, it was clear that the hair has start growing because it touched Kris' ear. Another 6 months later, it went past her shoulders. "Good God Almighty, are you turning back the clock, honey?", asked AA. Kris answered, "I don't have a fucking clue. I need to put my hair in a ponytail." She gathered her hair in what she called a ponytail. AA just laughed. "Your hair is far too short to fit in those rubber bands, give it 2 more years, and your gonna need to put it in a beehive", said AA. He then took the rubber band out of Kris' hair and started brushing it. He smiled and said, "Well, this is fun. Ever since Iris is gone, I never had the privilage to do this." Kris then answered, "Than you're gonna do this for a long, long time, Armando Antonio Montoya Gomez!" AA then said, "Hey, hey, hey, no maiden names please. I'm having fun here." And so they were.

1 year went by after that and Kris' grandparents visited. When they came in, they saw a blonde haired women with a ponytail when let down revealed her butt-length hair. "Well kid, where's your Mom?", said Daniel. Mona then followed, "Yea, kid. I came to see your weird old man and girl." A surprised Kris answered, "What? It's me, guys!" Both parents were shocked. Their own Kris with long hair. Mona looked at her own hair in the mirror and felt depressed. "I'll get the razor in the trunk!", said Daniel. AA entered the room and greeted his in-laws. "Aren't you gonna tell them what you were up to?", stated AA. Daniel halted his run back to the car and turned around. Mona stopped looking in the mirror and looked at Kris. Kris revealed that she is growing her hair out and she will never cut it that short again. This made tears burst in the parents' eyes and they just walked off and left to go back home. After a month, both parents killed themselves. Kris felt guilty and wanted to cut her hair off. "Well, I think they would want you to be happy. They were your parents, not your slaveowners.", said AA has he removed the razor from Kris' hands and placed them in the attic. "Maybe some hairplay can get that guilt out of the way.", he then undo her ponytail, "SWEET LORD, hold still so I can brush this beauty for ya!" Kris cried for a bit and then smiled and enjoyed what she saw in the mirror. She then said to herself, "I hope they're burning in hell. I love the new me and I'm keeping it."

2 years later, Iris was back from boarding school and was waiting to go to college. The surprise in her face when she saw Kris' knee-length hair in the flesh was flawless. She had a hard time taking care of her butt-length hair so watching her mother healthier, longer hair gave goosebumps. She first said, "Well, I see Dad finally got to you..or I got to you..or both?" Kris then laughed and said, "No, no, sweetheart. I just wanted to be better and long hair was step one." "Whatever you say, Mom. All those years back, Dad had to hide the scissors and the razors from you. Now, I feel like I want to stay and help each other take care of our hair.", said Iris. AA woke up and looked at his family in front of him and said, "Well girls, am I in heaven? Sweet I, I heard you want to stick around and study here than there. I think that is a great idea. You're hair is lucky to not fall off completely from your forehead. You can laugh girl, but when you were here all the time, I was the one that gave you the motivation to grow your hair and I was the to take care of it. I am retiring soon to take care of you Pocahontas wannabees." Both ladies were confused. AA had a good job and it payed good money. He would risk his job for the well being of them and their hair? "No, no, I thought of this before hand. When I got your ass in a boarding school, I decided to save up enough money so that when I call it quits, I'm set for life and you're set for life. The job has been kind, but I still felt that we were only binded by the hair. I do not know your friends and I do not know where you work and how much it pays. I only knew that you were the only one in this household with hair. Now, I can rest and focus on my family." No answer from both ladies. "Well, damnit. Kris come with me.", commanded AA. Kris knew what was next and Iris just rolled her eyes and went to the living room.

The sex was awkward. For one, AA wanted to be on top of her to "see everything down there." Second, the sex involved a hairjob in which was a foreign concept to AA. This made Kris so angry that she took out the pins from her head, spread her hair around her body, and wrapped it around AA's dick and told him to make "lemonade". And so he did. After they cleaned themselves and the room up, Kris' hair was in a long high ponytail. When they were in bed, AA took the scunchie out of the hair and spread it across Kris' back to play with it. Kris was so tired that she instructed AA to give her a break. "Nope. And that is how it will be for the rest of our lives", answered AA and Kris just turn off the lamp smiling on the inside.


End file.
